


The Boy's Decision

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard a ship full of people seeking immortality, what will happen to the ten-year-old boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> tw: Fermet thinking about Czes, honestly

Maiza knocked on the door of Fermet’s cabin, to an immediate answer of, “Come in.” He opened the door to see Czes and Fermet sitting together on the bed, a book held between them.

“Maiza,” Fermet said, a pleasant smile crossing his face. “Can I help you with something?”

“There’s something I’d like to ask you, if you don’t mind.”

Maiza glanced over at Czes, smiling warmly when the boy looked back, and Fermet got the hint. He patted Czes on the shoulder and closed their book. “Czes, why don’t you go find Begg and see if he’ll help you put together a game of hide and seek?”

“All right.” The boy accepted the book from him—it was at least as wide as his young shoulders—and put it on the nightstand before sliding past Maiza and out the door. Maiza sent the boy a fond smile as he passed, and when he turned back towards Fermet, he found the same expression on his face.

“He’s adjusting well to the ship,” Fermet remarked. Though his long bangs hid his face, relief was obvious in his voice and at the corners of his lips. “I worried it would distress him, but he’s holding up well. Everyone’s kindness has really helped.”

“He’s like everyone’s little brother.”

“I know! It makes me jealous,” Fermet joked in reply. Then he tilted his head. “What was it you wanted to ask me, Maiza?”

Maiza pulled the door shut behind him, his face growing more serious. “It’s about Czeslaw, actually,” he said.

Fermet’s face clouded. “Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I’ve simply been wondering what to do with him during the summoning tonight. Does he know what’s going to happen?”

“Ah.” At that, Fermet’s smile took on an awkward, apologetic air. He looked down at his lap, fiddling with the ends of his bangs before he spoke. “Yes, he knows about the summoning, and that we intend to ask for immortality from the devil. To the best of my ability to explain it, at least. But I’m afraid that… this is difficult to say…”

“Hm?”

Fermet raised his face again. “It must be my fault,” he said. “I don’t think I impressed the gravity of the matter on him quite heavily enough, or explained the consequences sufficiently. He insists that he, too, wants to become immortal with the rest of us.”

Maiza’s brow furrowed. “He’s ten years old,” he protested. “Does he understand that he could be a child forever?”

“I have explained that, but still he insists.” Distress was clear on Fermet’s face. “It’s my fault, Maiza. I’m sorry.”

“If you and Begg both forbade it…”

“Regrettably, he’s wheedled permission out of both of us already. We could certainly rescind our permission, but he’d be very upset. Of course, if you really think it best…”

Maiza pursed his lips, considering. Czes seemed too young by far to make a decision about eternity, but— “You two know him better than I do. What do you think?”

Folding his hands in his lap, Fermet pondered the question for a bit before answering.

“I would have a very difficult time refusing him,” he confessed at last. “Not just because he’s so dear to me, though of course that’s part of it. You must understand, Maiza… His parents passed away when he was a mere four years old. I’ve done my best to look after him since then, of course, but I can do nothing to bring his parents back to him, to relieve him of that pain. Death touched his psyche at far too young an age. And on top of that, to have spent the last few years in Lotto Valentino as the House Dormentaire has encroached and the townspeople turned against us alchemists… I can understand why he is eager to become immortal, as much as I wish he didn’t feel that way.”

Maiza sighed, adjusting his glasses with a complicated expression on his face. “Poor kid.”

“Indeed. He’s frightened, Maiza. Even as he gets used to the ship and everyone here, he’s frightened, and it pains me to see it. If immortality will relieve some of that fear, I’m in favor of granting it to him.” He gave a bashful smile. “Of course, Begg and I will certainly continue to look after him. We’ll make sure he continues to grow in maturity, even if he doesn’t age.”

“All right.” Maiza gave a faint smile, too. “As long as he’ll be looked after, I suppose I have no objections. I’m sorry to have troubled you.”

“No, it was no trouble at all. In fact, I’m glad that you cared enough to speak to me about it. Thank you, Maiza.”

*

Few people ate supper that night, but Lebreau still brought Czes to the dining cabin to make sure that he had something. The boy picked nervously at his bread.

“Czeslaw,” Lebreau said quietly, his arm around the boy’s shoulders, “if you aren’t sure you want to become immortal, you don’t have to. I know it’s a big decision to make. I’ll still look after you, no matter what.”

Czeslaw turned his wide, innocent eyes towards Lebreau, searching his face. He was looking for reassurance, a pillar of certainty that he could rely on. For six years, Lebreau had provided that certainty. He had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Czes took a deep breath. “If you’re going to be immortal, I want to be, too.”

“Czes…”

“I want to be like you and Begg!” Now there were tears in his eyes. “I don’t want us to change. Please, please, Fermet…”

“All right.” He cupped Czes’s soft cheek and smiled gently. “If that’s your decision, Begg and I will respect it. You’re completely sure?”

“Yes,” Czeslaw said with a firm nod.

Yes, of course he was.

Because he had lost his parents at such a young age—

Because he had seen uncertainty and persecution creep into his life in Lotto Valentino—

And because Lebreau had never once, over the course of the past six years, let him forget the possibility that death could strike at any moment and take away the happiness they had built together.

It was true that death had marked his psyche, but it had been Lebreau’s delicate nudges that had kept the trauma fresh in his mind and kept the wound from healing, all under the guise of caring for him.

All for the sake of tonight.

Lebreau smiled, his heart swelling with love for the precious child in front of him. Czes would never need to grow up and leave this innocent age behind. He would stay this sweet forever. No matter how many times Lebreau broke him—

When it came time to begin the ritual, Czes darted ahead, performing eagerness though his hand was shaking just before he let go of Lebreau’s. Lebreau watched him fondly until Begg gave a sigh from beside him.

“You’re too—soft—you know,” he grumbled.

Lebreau gave a smile that would look rueful to an observer.

“I know,” he said. “I just can’t resist him.”


End file.
